


Mean Sleep

by Nirvana313



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Jori (Victorious), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana313/pseuds/Nirvana313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori comes to terms with her feelings about a certain goth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Hey people, this is just a oneshot about the pains of unrequited love wah wah. This is only my second time posting on here so I'm not all that great yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous or any of its characters. Dan Schneider does that. And does it well.

"Jade," Tori moaned in the goth's ear as they swayed to the music.

"Hmm"

"This feels so nice, I could dance with you for 1000 years."

"But that's so many," Jade chuckled reminiscing to the time Tori starred in the play Uptown, Downtown with her then boyfriend, Beck. Jade cringed at the memory of ever dating Beck. He wasn't a bad guy or anything like that, he just wasn't Tori. It just wasn't the same. The Latina pulled Jade closer as they danced to the slow, soft music that filled the bedroom.

"Jade?"

"Yes Tori?"

"Do you ever think about forever?"

"What are you talking about Vega?"

"I mean, about us, are we going to stay together for that long? Will we still love each other the same way in the future? Tori paused, adverting her eyes down, biting her lip. "Are you going to go back to hating me like you did before?"

The warmness in the air suddenly left the room as a pained expression appeared on Jade's face. "Baby, I never hated you," the goth whispered. "Victoria look at me," she commanded softly yet firmly as she put a finger on the other girls chin to lift her head to make eye contact.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you on your first day of Hollywood Arts, I knew I loved you. I know it sounds cliché but it's the truth. It's was just...hard adjusting to those new feelings I had for this girl I barely knew," Jade chuckled. "I still regret the day I made you act like a dog and poured coffee on your head in front of the whole class."

"It's not funny Jade," Tori deadpanned. "You don't even take my feelings seriously! You think everything is a freaking joke!"

The brunette's sudden change in volume startled the pale girl. Tori turned her back to Jade as she huffed in frustration. Jade stepped towards the angry brunette and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Baby," Jade whispered, "just trust me when I say I love you."

Tori's tense shoulders fell. She turned around to look Jade in her eyes.

"Jade, you know I can't stay mad at you," Tori said.

The two girls pulled each other in a warm embrace. Jade eyed the bed for a moment and had an epiphany...

"Hey babe, how about I make it up to you," Jade said in a sultry tone.

"How?"

"I make love to you." Jade practically moaned in the Latina's ear.

"Mmmm," Tori hummed. "Sounds like a plan."

"Or..."

Jade lifted the brunette up honeymoon style and threw her on bed.

"...I could fuck you senseless all night long."

Tori, stunned, could only muster up the words, "that works too," the brunette said breathlessly.

Jade straddled Tori and caressed her cheek while looking into her big brown eyes as if staring into her soul.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Tori."

And just like that it was over.

Darkness.

"It was just a dream." Tori sighed as she looked over to the other side of the bed.

Empty

"I should be used to this, no one is ever there." She whispered choking back tears as she gently reclined back onto her soft bare bed. She stared at the ceiling as the feeling of loneliness quickly consumed her.

"She doesn't love me and never will, why do I keep putting myself through this torture?" Tori sobbed into her hands.

She's just playing with you Tori, you have been nothing but nice to her and what do you get in return? Nada. Tori thought. Even after all the chizz she put me through, I could never hate her. If anything I hate myself for falling for her. She's just so confident, so sure of herself. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind and I envy that about her. I told her that on our "date".

Tori chuckled at the memory of their "play date" at Nozu when Sikowitz forced them to spend time together to build some on stage chemistry.

"But we'll never be together for real." Tori sighed.

Tori laid there until she drifted off to sleep once again.

"One day, maybe one day, she'll love me like I love her." Tori sighed.

"I love you Jade." Tori whimpered as a lone tear fell from her eye.

Meanwhile across town...

"TORI!" The raven haired beauty screamed. Jade West abruptly sat up in her bed as she gasp for air. Her skin wet and sticky from the perspiration that accumulated before she awoke from a deep slumber.

"Damn it! Another dream about Vega!" Jade exclaimed while hitting her covers. The goth grabbed one of the many pillows on her bed and threw it in nothing but pure rage.

"VEGA DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Unable to get the Latina out of her confused head, she began to punch her cranium vigorously.

After a few moments she calmed down and laid her head on her remaining pillow.

"One day, maybe one day, she'll love me the way I love her." Jade sighed.

"I love you too Tori."


	2. And the Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade confronts Tori, let's see how that goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples. Okay so this is no longer an oneshot. I'm making Mean Sleep an actual story. Wooo! Bad news, this is an extremely short chapter, sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own VicTORIous. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fan fiction on a show that I own. ಠ_ಠ

The halls of Hollywood Arts were quiet.

Too quiet...

At least for Jade West it was.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

The sound of the raven haired beauty's boots resonated throughout the empty hallway as she made her way to her scissor covered locker.

"Fuck,"

Jade mumbled to herself, struggling to open her locker. She fumbled with the lock, missing the number of her combination.

"Come on West, pull yourself together," she said trying to calm herself down. Sweaty palms and shaky hands hindered her from even coming close to the correct number.

Usually, the big bad Jade West was never in this state of nervousness.

What had her feeling so unnerved?

"VEGA!"

Jade glared menacingly at the unmistakably beautiful Tori Vega as she walked past the goth. The half Latina, startled by Jade's outburst, tripped clumsily dropping her donut, and a few textbooks. Her nervousness quickly dissipated as she found pleasure in seeing Tori fall flat on her ass.

For some odd reason, knowing she had this effect on Tori made her stomach flutter, causing her hard glare to slightly falter.

Damn she always does this to me Jade thought to herself.

"Aww, there goes my breakfast," Tori whined as she tried to clean up the mess she made.

"Worry about that later Vega," huffed Jade in a mildly agitated tone. "We need to talk."

The brunette quickly looked to Jade in a rather irritated fashion.

"Uggh, Jade is this about me and Beck because I already told you that I'm not interested in your ex-...

"No, Vega it's not about that," Jade said cutting off Tori, softening her tone. "I want to t-t-talk a-about us."

Jade found herself getting nervous again. Her aggressive mask fading as she stared into the brunette's big doe eyes, full of innocence and sparkle.

"Us? What about us Jade," Tori asked swaying back and forth nervously.

Jade stared back at Tori with a blank face, still trying to find the right words.

Come on Jade stop acting like a spazz and just ask her, no TELL HER she's going out with you.

Quiet

"Uhh...Jade?" The half Latina said to the goth with a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

This snapped Jade out of her thoughts and back to her fierce nature.

"I'm fine Vega," Jade barked.

"Are you sure? You looked lost for a moment."

Yeah lost in your eyes...

Quiet

"Jade?"

Fuck she's giving me that look again...

Spazz

Quiet you

"Sorry Jade I'm just worried about you. You're acting really weird," said Tori looking more concerned than before.

"No not you Vega," huffed a now very frustrated Jade.

"Girls," rang Sikowitz from the classroom, "class has started and you don't want to miss my lesson on backwards acting."

"We'll be there in a minute," said Tori. "Are you sure you're okay Jade."

Jade glanced at the Latina one last time before heading to class, choosing not to answer.

"Jade"

"Look Vega, I said I'm fine," Jade snapped. "I don't need you worrying about me, this was a mistake... just leave me alone."

"But Ja..."

"Hard of hearing Vega? Fuck off!" Jade screamed. The words pierced the brunette's soul as she stood there stunned as her eyes started to water. She pushed past the goth and ran towards the bathroom.

"Why does it always end like this," Jade sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, once again (see what I did there). Again, I'm sorry such a short chapter. Please review, your criticism is appreciated.
> 
> How do you think Jade should go about this?

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I love you from the bottom of my heart. Please review, comment, I'm really trying to get better as a writer and your criticism is really helpful. Don't be shy.
> 
> Oh and sorry if there's a few grammatical errors, I was watching Hey Arnold while writing most of the story XD.
> 
> And for the readers of my other story I'm still working on it I haven't abandoned it, so bear with me because school is really kicking my ass.
> 
> Anything else...oh yeah jeez. Sorry this story is so short I was writing it in my notepad app and I thought it was going to be more. Ooops.


End file.
